The Brokenhearted
by GivingUpIsUseless98
Summary: Toothless was never the same after he lost his only friend but when he gets stuck one day. A winter spirit decides to help him out. Toothless later was haunted and terrified and the winter spirit is going to do all he can to help the fellow the dragon.


Hey Guys!

This is my first How To Train Your Dragon and Rise Of The Guardians crossover fic! :)

My deepest apologies on any horrible English issues! I was trying to emphasize a lot here! And for any OOC in here!

I'm sorry that this idea was stuck in my head and yes I'm still doing the Tintin fic! =D I won't give up on it!

I hope you like it! :D

GivingUpIsUseless98

_Chapter 1: Mourns, Tears And Regrets_

*Play The Song "Try(P!nk)- Sam Tsui"*

Fire.

That was the first thing that flashed through his mind. How he dived down from the clouds with the humongous blue dragon chasing them. How his adrenalin was working so quickly. In a desperate attempt to escape his leader.

"Stay with me buddy! We're good! Just a little bit longer!" A boy cried.

That voice seemed so distant now. Like it was untouchable and he was starting to forget how it sounded like. He lowered his ears and put his head down in that memory. It's been so long...

"Hold Toothless! Now!"

He remembered it perfectly. He flipped to the other side to meet the mighty dragon face to face and let out a blue fireball that instantly flew straight into its mouth. It sparked and lit a fire. Its wings burned when it tried to stop itself from crashing. It crashed which caused a huge explosion from the impact. How he desperately tried to escape the explosion. He was flying through the scales of the dragon that was being quickly engulfed by the fire. He remembered how his tail was burnt and had to be ejected.

"No! NO!"

A huge tail that was blocking their way hit them causing them to seperate. His rider fell into the fiery explosion. He dived desperately trying to catch 'him'. He was within grasp. He nearly caught 'him' but later lost sight of 'him'. He badly wanted to fly again to find his master but with a lost tail. He only hurtled towards the ground while helplessly flapping his wings to let him fly. It didn't work as he fell and headed straight towards the ground.

He closed his eyes at the mere thought of it. He growled at himeself. Wishing so hard that it wasn't reality. Hoping that it was all just a dream. A figment of his imagination. Anything to make him believe that it wasn't real.

He remembered hearing voices.

"Hiccup! Son!" The voice echoed through his head.

He slowly came back to reality and open his eyes. Blinking as he saw a large man in front of him. Ashes continue to fall in the grey smoke. Everyone along with the dragons came. They were hoping to see 'him' alive. He even opened his wings to find out that he didn't have his rider. He couldn't catch 'him'. Reality started to sink in for everyone. They were crying. A particular blonde hair girl covered her face and started sobbing.

"Oh son... I'm so sorry" The large man said while looking at the ground.

He felt sad and even used his tail to cover his head. He was ashamed of himself. How he didn't save the life of his only best friend. How he would have given anything to turn back time and reverse this. To prevent it from happening. It was his fault. Nothing changed that.

To even honour his master. They built a statue of 'him'. They gave 'him' flowers and they even started raising dragons in their village. Everyone was quiet for a week. It just wasn't the same. It wasn't right. How much the villagers wanted to take off the flying gear on him. He growled, not letting them touch it. It was the only memory he had left of 'him'. How much he wanted to feel 'him' sitting on his back again. How much he wanted to fly with 'him'. He was a flightless dragon now. But one morning, He found his tail fixed and was able to fly where and when he wanted to. The villagers probably fixed it since they decided to let him go after he wasn't eating for almost more than a week. He became solitary and left the village with no return. He mourned for 'him'.

He flew back to the forest and found the bits the ropes that used to tie him up and how he was released thanks to his rider. How he wanted 'him' to scratch his neck and play with him again. But no... 'He' was gone. He even flew to the cove with the small lake. Where he was once stuck and became flightless. He even saw the dirt with the faint drawing of him and his own drawing that he drew with a branch. He even looked into the side of the lake and saw something shiny. He dig it up and pulled it out. It was a small knife that became rusty for being in the water so long. It was 'his' knife that 'he' used to free him and threw away later for him.

He laid down next to the knife and lowered his head to the ground.

He missed 'him'.

He missed so very much. How much he regretted that he lost his only friend.

This was Toothless the Night Fury... who lost... lost... his master 'Hiccup'


End file.
